Consoling
by Shinatty
Summary: With HijiMitsu also Mitsuba just finished her surgery, and goes to the Shinsengumi HQ. Not much goes well when Okita notices that Mitsuba still likes Hijikata. Confused, Okita calls the Yorozuya, only to find Kagura on the other end.


The news had been flying all around the Shinsengumi that morning. Mitsuba-dono was arriving at noon and she'd be spending a few days with them. Hijikata didn't take the news so well. Instead, he decided to get up extra early that morning and well... run away. He didn't want Okita to see him either, else he might end up with a broken bone of some sort.

He wasn't sure how he'd avoid Mitsuba for the time she was going to spend with them, but he'd try his best. He never wanted to admit it, but his first love hadn't exactly been washed away by years of distance. He didn't like hurting her, but it was the only way he knew how to deal with her.

Mitsuba walked slowly and saw her little brother. Okita beamed, "O-Onee-san!!!!"

He hugged her fast then pulled away, "S-sorry.. I forgot you just got surgery..Here! I'll help you to the Shinsengumi..."

With Hijikata's bad luck he managed to cross paths with not one, but both Okita's at the same time. Now he knew he'd be in trouble with Sougo. He straightened and lit a cigarette, acting as if he hadn't seen the other two and began barking orders at the other men.

With Mitsuba leaning onto him, Okita glared at the person he hated the most, "Hijikata-san. Get out of the way. Onee-san needs to go to her room."

Mitsuba saw Hijikata and slightly blushed, it was such a long time before she had seen him. Okita saw the faint blush and growled at Hijikata again, "I MEAN NOW." and he walked past them fast.

"Che," Hijikata muttered and turned to leave. "Don't forget you're on duty later tonight," and with those final words he was gone.

Trying to say hello, Mitsuba opened her mouth just a little but closed it. He wouldnt want to talk to her anyway. He'd only be... sweet.. to her when they were alone. She blushed at the thought and entered the room, smiling. Okita pouted and mumbled, "Here's your room, Nee-san.. I'll be outside for a while."

He sat on the porch and frowned, _Why does she even like him?? He's so.. well, hes just so Hijikata!!! _he punched a board next to him and broke it. Looking at the board, he noticed that it was an advertise.. for the Yorozuya. He looked at the sky, thinking, _How can they help anyway... ah. A telephone number._

Okita took his phone and looked at it. _Better now or never.. _and he put in the numbers and said, "Hello? Is this Danna?"

It wasn't Gintoki who answered, but Kagura, "Gin-chan's in the bathroom." She didn't recognize Okita's voice at first, the volume on the t.v was extra loud. She did, however, raise a brow at the word d_anna_. Was that who she thought it was?

She shrugged and moved the hang the phone up, "Call back later."

"Wait." he said after he heard that... monster's voice.

"...I need help. Now." his voice sounded desperate, as if to say, _Please come... please?__  
_  
"Its urgent..." he added face-palming himself.

Kagura blinked with surprise. What could be so urgent? He sounded really sincere about his request too, "I'll be right there." She had no idea why she accepted, but she tossed the phone aside and yelled to Shinpachi, "I'm going out," as she ran out the door.

Okita smiled, though no one could see it, "Thank you.." he said softly and waited for her to arrive.

When she arrived she slowed her pace down (she didn't realize she had been running until she was just outside the Shinsengumi) and stopped before the entrance. Was that bastard just playing a trick on her? She half pouted, half frowned and crossed her arms. Why the heck did she want to help him anyway?

"Where's your stupid sadist captain?" She asked one of the random officers, umbrella directed at him. Said officer pointed inside and she grinned, skipping inside. Now all she had to do was not get lost before she found him.

He sat there, fidgeting uncomfortably. "What should I say..." he muttered then saw her skip in.

Before she could say anything he embraced her fast mumbling, "Thank god... I need... consoling."

Kagura blinked, a bit confused at her current situation. She wiggled out of his embrace and stared up at him, a brow raised, "Did you hit your head?" If he needed consoling well... she wasn't sure _she_ could help _him. _They were rivals at best, "Did something happen?"

He put his face in his hands, muttering, "Sorry.. Its just that.. well, look over there." and he pointed out to his sister and Hijikata, talking, "I hate it.. So much."

She turned to look and frowned. She had never seen Mitsuba, but she could guess that she was Okita's sister; they were ridiculously similar. And she already knew of Okita's dislike for Hijikata. She turned back to look at Okita, her hand reaching out as if to touch his arm, but she quickly let it fall against her side, "How... can _I _help?" She had no idea what to do in this situation. And a hug was... out of the question, right?

He sighed and muttered, "I need... comforting... and... I-I need help! I d-dont know what to do!"

"S-She likes him!! He likes her!! THIS SUCKS!!!" he shouted to the sky then covered his mouth quickly, swearing, hoping that they didnt hear him.

Kagura's eyes widened. Before Hijikata and Mitsuba saw them she put both her hands against Okita's back and pushed him around a corner, "Do you **want**__them to hear?"

She walked in front of Okita and gave him a disappointed look. Then, without a second thought, she wrapped her arms him. A hug wouldn't be so bad, she figured.

"Sorr-" his eyes opened wide. She was holding him. His shoulders relaxed and he put his arms around her, wondering why this felt so good.

Okita then started to cry silently on her shoulder. He couldn't bear the pain that he knew right now. His sister had a fatal disease. And now he was hugging his rival. But... he liked it. It _was _comforting.

A faint pink hue colored Kagura's cheeks. She didn't know how else to comfort him so she hugged him tighter. It wasn't like him to act so desperately. She preferred his annoying sadism.

And she didn't know why, but she wanted him to feel better. Not just because this was awkward and she liked their rivalry, but because she didn't want to see him so sad.

Okita held onto her and sniffled. He muttered, "I might have gotten some tears on... well, your sleeve." he wiped his eyes slowly.

He did feel better, amazingly. Okita gazed into her eyes then said softly, "Thank you..."

His face was red from the crying and he took her hand and squeezed it, "Now I know who to call... " he laughed gently.

"That's okay," Kagura whispered and then blushed more. Since when did they act civilized around one another? She squeezed his hand back, the gesture making her smile. "Ne, you owe me for the comfort," she said half-teasingly. He should do something in return, right?

"Fine." he said, with his hands on his hips, "What do you want then?"

Blue eyes widened; she didn't think he'd actually agree, "Surprise me." Although Kagura didn't act like a girl half the time, she most definitely liked presents.

"A surprise... huh." He said tilting his head, "Like a present... or physical?" he grinned.

"Physical?" Kagura asked, a little curious by what he meant. She had hoped he'd buy her some sukonbu or a bowl of rice, but now she wanted to know what he had in mind. "What do you mean?" She raised a brow to emphasize her curiosity.

He shrugged calmly and said, "You really want to know?"

Screw the food, she _did_ want to know! "Yes, so tell me." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Okita smirked and walked closer, "I can show you if you want....?"

Kagura took a small step back, "Okay, fine, show me." She was ready to punch him in the face if he did anything mean to her.

He leaned forward and gently pecked on her lips, "Like that." he grinned, "Well, it can be deeper and more passionate if you want."

Her cheeks turned pink. She hadn't been expecting a kiss. She swallowed and stared at Okita. She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of liked the kiss, "Passionate?" Since when did the word _passionate _exist between them? Still, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to try.

"...you want another one?" Okita blinked, "A passionate one?"

He sorta like the kiss too... It was weird but... it felt good.

Kagura's entire face turned red now, "U-uh yes, I mean n-no, I..." She cursed at herself for becomming flustered. "Can't you just buy me sukonbu?" They shouldn't be doing stuff like kissing, it was awkward.

When she didn't agree his heart felt like it dropped for no reason... or was there a reason?

Okita smirked, "Fine. And here I thought you wanted one~" he said in a sing-song-voice.

"I'll get you sukonbu then, China." He smiled at her, "I still owe you anyway."

She opened her mouth to protest - though something inside of her _did _want a kiss - but instead she instantly smiled, "Really?" He wasn't _that_ mean she thought at that moment. At least he was going to buy her sukonbu.

Kagura grabbed Okita's hand and pulled him along, "Good, because I'm hungry."

Okita smirked, being pulled by the girl, "Don't you eat it everyday? Do you even get sick of it?"

"No~" Kagura grinned and continued to pull him until they reached a store. She could eat it all year if she had enough of it. "Don't you like it?"

He made a face, "Ew. No."

In the Shinsengumi Headquarters, Mitsuba was trying to get Hijikata's attention, but she didn't really know what to do... Mayonnaise? Would that work? She sighed, not knowing what to do.

Kagura frowned. "You suck," she added in a half-joking manner. More sukonbu for her. She didn't realize her hand was still clasped with Okita's, the warmth making her feel rather happy.

Hijikata was trying all he could to keep himself occupied with other matters. One of the other Shinsengumi told him they had seen Okita leave, which made him feel a little more safe, for the time being anyway. That is, until he ran out of mayonnaise for lunch, "OI! Didn't I tell you all to keep the mayonnaise fridge stocked!"

Laughing, Okita pulled her into the store, thinking, Were'nt they enemies? Rivals at least? ....Why am I having fun?

"A-ah, ano... Toushirou-kun..." she stuttered shyly, "..I-I have some..." she took some out and smiled warmly.

Kagura laughed too, wondering the same thing. They were suppose to kick the hell out of each other, not help one another. Nor kiss. She blushed again when the word _kiss_ floated through her mind.

He turned around, a small blush creeping up on his face, "Thank you." He reached out to take the mayonnaise and cursed his luck; the rest of the Shinsengumi had run out when he yelled. Now he was alone with Mitsuba.

Kagura laughed too, wondering the same thing. They were suppose to kick the hell out of each other, not help one another. Nor kiss. She blushed again when the word _kiss_ floated through her mind.

He turned around, a small blush creeping up on his face, "Thank you." He reached out to take the mayonnaise and cursed his luck; the rest of the Shinsengumi had run out when he yelled. Now he was alone with Mitsuba.

"I am?" Kagura turned away, mumbling about how stupid her thoughts were. _Forget about the kiss stupid, he probably didn't mean anything by it..._

"I'm doing well," Hijikata said, trying to keep his nonchalant attitude. "How are you? Isn't Sougo suppose to keep you company?" That damn brat, where did he run off to?

Okita gave her a small smile, "Yup... all reeeeedddd." Is she thinking about the.. kiss? He thought then he turned a bit pink.

"O-Oh, thats good..." She replied, "Sou-chan.. ran off with... someone with red hair.. I think.. I saw them earlier..."

Kagura pointed at Okita. "You're pink!" She accused him. Seems like she wasn't the only one turning funny colors. She crossed her arms and said in a smug manner, "What's wrong, thinking about the kiss or something?"

Hijikata frowned. Red hair? The Yorozuya girl? He turned around, half mumbling his words, "If you want we can have dinner." If Sougo was gone then he could spend at least one afternoon with Mitsuba.

He blinked and actually blushed now, "N-NO! Of course not, you idiotic girl."

Mitsuba beamed, "R-really?? Of course!!"

She huffed her cheeks in slight frustration, "Then why did you blush?" Something inside of her had hoped he _was_ thinking of the kiss so they could do it again. _Wait..._ she kicked herself for that.

Hijikata hid a small smile, but couldn't hide the light pink hue on his face, "I have some things to finish around here first, but we can go in an hour." It had been a while since they spent an afternoon together.

"Cause I... " he looked away, "As if you want to know." he didn't want to tell her the truth.

She smiled sweetly and nodded, anything was fine for anything to do with Hijikata.

"I _do_ want to know!" She had no idea why she was pressuring this. She didn't want to kiss Okita, not again. Not really, no matter how much her brain told her otherwise. She looked at the floor, wanting to smash something under her shoe.

He turned away and began walking away, smiling for a second, "I'll be back soon."

Okita frowned, "I'm hungry, lets go eat first, ok?" he dragged her to a retaurant.

She tried to stop screaming her joy out. Mitsuba hadn't done this in.. such a long time... She blushed and hugged herself, mumbling, "Yes..."

Eat? Kagura beamed and forgot all about the kiss for that moment, "Really? Your treat right?"

It didn't take long for Hijikata to finish the task he had been doing. He made sure there was no sight of Sougo before he went looking for Mitsuba. "Are you ready?"

"Fine.." he sighed and told the waitress, "Two."

Mitsuba was wearing a different and more beautiful kimono and turned around, looking at Hijikata, "T-Toushirou-kun! Oh, I'm r-ready!" she blushed, "I-I changed my clothes.. I hope you dont mind.."

She smiled and waited to be seated. Once at the table she eyed the menu, contemplating whether she should act civilized and eat like a normal girl her age or eat to her heart's content, "Ah, I want five courses."

Hijikata stared at her for a split second and quickly turned his head, "You look nice." The words were low, but he had managed to say them. "Come on, the restaurant is not too far," he said, walking slow so he could walk beside her.

His eyebrows raised in a tiny shock, "Wow. Large stomach much."

She blushed, "G-great! L-lets go..." she walked beside him and her hand moved towards his and she held it.

"I'm a growing girl!" Kagura defended herself. She looked back at the menu and settled for four courses, telling the waitress exactly what she wanted.

He hadn't been expecting their hands to meet, but he tightened his hand around hers and mentally smiled. When they arrived at the restaurant he asked for a table for two and helped Mitsuba sit down.

He smirked and the smirk suddenly turned into a gape, "Oh. My. God. China."

Mitsuba smiled shyly and sat down, not knowing that her brother and that Yorozuya girl was there. But Hijikata did.

Kagura blinked, surprised at his reaction, "What's wrong?" She turned her head around to look at whatever it was that caught Okita's attention. Her blue eyes widened.

Hijikata was doing a good job at keeping his composure, but as soon as he saw Sougo he wanted to jump in front of a train. He hid his distress however, not wanting Mitsuba to know, "U-uh, what will you order?"

"...how dare he??" he broke the chopsticks that were next to him. He glared at Hijikata and twitched, wanting to punch him.

"U-Um.. I'd like to order... noodles... and spicy sauce." she grinned softly.

Kagura frowned for the poor chopsticks. She knew Okita disliked Hijikata, but well, at least he was treating her to food! It wasn't a bad gesture, not in her book. She sighed softly and nudged his leg with her foot, "Oi. It's not nice to pay attention to others when you're on a date with someone else."

He nodded, opting to order his "Hijikata special" that the restaurant so kindly accepted to make for him. He tried to ignore the hateful gaze that threatened to pierce his brain, but it was distracting.

Okita blinked at her, "D-date?" he thought to himself but said, "Sorry." he tried to fix the chopsticks. "SHIT. NOW HIJIKATA WILL THINK I'M ON A DATE WITH CHINA DAMNIT!!" he suddenly realized, but he didnt say it outloud, of course.

"Is something the matter, Toushirou-kun?" Mitsuba asked him, worried.

Kagura didn't pay much attention to what she had said, she just wanted Okita to stop death glaring the other man. And pay more attention to her, but she'd deny that. She did feel a bit sorry for him though; he had looked so miserable ealier so it must eat him up inside, or so she figured. She bit her bottom lip and decided to stare at the wall.

Hijikata had been trying to figure out what Okita was doing with the Yorozuya girl. Didn't they hate each other? He cleared his throat, "I'm fine, just hungry." His stomach grumbled as if to agree and he pulled out the bottle of mayonnaise she had given him earlier to set on the table. "How's everything back home," he asked, trying to ignore the other table.

"A-ah. The food's here..." he looked at the girl with hopeful eyes, maybe trying not to hurt her, "I'm not really in the mood to eat... so... here," he pushed all the food towards her and smiled, "You eat it."

But he couldn't stop hating that... his sister.. and that... moron... were together.

Mitsuba's face had a small, sad smile, "Not really good... I have another surgery." she looked at the table, "A-at least Sou-chan's fine! ...and you are too..." she added softly.

On any other day Kagura would've just taken the food and eaten happily, not really caring about Okita, but the gesture just made her feel like he wasn't feeling good. She hid a frown and took a plate, "But you should eat."

Hijikata looked at her sadly. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but that had never been his forte. Instead, he reached his hand out across the table and cupped her cheek, forgetting for a moment that Okita was probably still watching.

"Nah, I'm fine... you seem hungry." he mumbled.

She flushed red and stammered, "T-toushirou-kun? Y-yes?"

She started to eat and, after she finished a plate, she pouted, "We can leave if they're making you uncomfortable."

Hijikata's face was a little red, "It's nothing." He pulled his hand back, seeing that the food was arriving. He had no idea what promted him to touch her.

Okita sighed, "No. I want to... have dinner with you." he turned a little red, "And, I'm not stopping it. You can comfort me anyway." he grinned.

Mitsuba blinked as he pulled away. _Why did he pull away...? _she thought trying not to frown.  
She took out her spices and began putting a lot on the food, well, the food for herself, of course.

Kagura raised a brow and finished another bowl. She didn't think she was any good at comforting, but she'd give it a go. She stood up from her side of the booth and slid beside Okita, "Don't get use to this." Her cheeks were heating up. She ignored her brain telling her to stop and she gave Okita a quick kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Hijikata was adding a ton of mayonnaise to his own dinner, "Has Sougo mentioned a girlfriend to you?" He happened to look over to Okita's table and witness the kiss.

Okita blinked. _Did she just... kiss me... ? _He blushed and had the urge to push her down and force those lips back on his own. _I can't do that! She'll be freaked out!!!! ...well, one kiss wouldn't matter. _He mumbled, "Thanks." and leaned forward to kiss her on her lips softly, not knowing that Hijikata was still staring.

Mitsuba tilted her head, saying, "Well, he once told me about this girl he met... he said that she was different and violent. And that she liked sukonbu." Mitsuba made a face, "But he seemed to have a little interest in her."

"Why ask?" she added.

Now it was Kagura's turn to blink. He wasn't suppose to kiss her back! At least not on the lips, not when she was beginning to enjoy his company. Unconsciously, she leaned into the kiss, liking the warmth Okita radiated.

Hijikata coughed and ignored the other table, opting to eat his food. He shrugged and through a mouthful said, "Just a hunch." Now he had blackmail, not that he'd ever be able to blackmail Okita since said boy usually had the upper hand, but at least he could mock him for dating the Yorozuya girl. "How's dinner," he said, changing the subject.

Okita smirked and put his arms around her, pulling her closer. Kissing her fiercely, he seemed to have forgot about the food and his sister.

She took a mouthful of rice and chewed. "Well, the rice is good!" She smiled.

Kagura somehow ended up on his lap, which didn't make stopping any easier (of course, it wasn't like she really wanted to stop the kiss, but the entire restaurant would soon be staring if they didn't!) Still, she couldn't exactly control herself; she buried her hands in Okita's hair and almost melted when her tongue met his.

Hijikata smiled, eating his own bowl of rice and mayonnaise, "It is." Then he almost had a heart attack when he looked over to the other table, but he quickly hid his reaction.

Okita couldn't stop himself, he thrust his tongue inside and began searching inside. He put on hand in her hair and one around her waist.

Mitsuba smiled back then tilted her head, "Why is everyone staring over there...?" she began to turn around.

Kagura couldn't help it. She slid her tongue against his and delved inside his mouth. A small, barely audible squeak escaped her throat. They were so going to get kicked out if they didn't stop.

Hijikata's eyes widened and he quickly reached over and cupped her cheeks with both hands, making her eyes meet his. He blushed; even though they barely spoke and he tried to mask his feelings time and time again, he couldn't hide his reaction when their eyes met, "Just some... kids making out."

Okita smirked again, he loved this. It was different from anything he had felt before. He knew that everyone was staring and they really would get kicked out. He pulled away gasping for air, just licking her upper lip before that.

She jumped at the contact and her eyes met his. "O-Oh! Kids... m-m-making out." she blushed furiously.

Kagura breathed heavily, wondering what the hell had come over her. She stared into his eyes, mouth a little open from the kiss, "What did we just do?" She barely felt the rest of the restaurant's eyes on them.

He nodded; for some reason talking about kissing was making him nervous. He had kissed plenty of times, but never someone he genuinely cared about like Mitsuba. He mentally cursed. Kissing and Mitsuba should not be in the same sentence.

"...kiss?" he said, also breathing heavily, he licked his lips and grinned, "A... passionate one~."

She thought to herself, her blush slowly fading, _What.. would... Toushirou-kun's lips feel like?_ The blush came back quickly, covering her whole face. The thought still didn't climb out of her mind. Mitsuba had this... desire.

She gave him a pout; she had guessed as much. Her hands untangled themselves from his hair, but she didn't remove herself from her new seat on his lap, "I meant _we_ shouldn't be... kissing." It was very strange, kissing someone you supposedly disliked. "Should we?" she mumbled quietly. She kind of liked being on his lap with her lips against his.

Hijikata noticed the blush, trying to hide his own reddened face. With his thumbs he softly trace her cheeks before he pulled away. For a second, he thought it would be nice to kiss Mitsuba, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Especially in public with her brother a few meters away, "Are you done with dinner?"

"Should we?" he brushed her hair away from her face, "Its your choice since if I actually do it again, you'll kick me." he smirked.

She stuttered, "Y-yea... I-I'm done..." _Did he want to kiss me? Oh my god, why did he stop?? Dont think like that, Mitsuba.. _she told herself _he doesnt even.. like you like that.._

_True,_ she thought, though in reality she wouldn't kick him. Punch him, maybe, but not if he kissed her again. At least she had gotten his mind off of his sister. She rested her forehead against his, "Ne, people are still staring aren't they?" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Hijikata pulled out his wallet and a cigarette. After placing some cash on the table and lighting the cigarette he stood up, putting his hand out for Mitsuba to take. He was feeling quite awkward, "Want to go for a walk?" His face was still slightly red.

Okita blinked. Oh yea. People _are_ looking. "L-lets get outta here." he also put some cash on the table and walked out, pretending nothing happened, with the girl following him behind.

Mitsuba sighed and took his hand, "Seems that you're still smoking, hn?" she said playfully, "Oh, well. Its your life anyway." she leaned on his shoulder, smiling.

Kagura frowned at the uneaten food, but followed him anyway, "Oi, where are we going?" She was still hungry and they didn't resolve their... whatever the whole kissing ordeal was.

He quickly wiped the small smile on his face, "I tried quitting, but it didn't work." Without saying anything else he began walking towards the park. Now that there were less people around it was much easier to act like himself.

"Dunno. You choose." he put his hands behind his head and just walked.

She breathed in the fresh air, "Its so peaceful here, Toushirou-kun.."

She stayed beside him and stared at the floor. Her face was still a little hot from thinking about the kiss. Her blues eyes glanced over Okita and she sighed; what if he was just blowing off some frustration with her? She should definitely kick his ass, "Take me home."

Hijikata nodded, "It is." He stared down at her, frowning a little. No matter how many years passed he still cared for Mitsuba. It had been a while since they spent an afternoon alone together, but it was nice. He stopped suddenly, resolved to do something he should've done long ago. He pulled the cigarette out and leaned down, softly pressing his lips against hers.

Okita tilted his head in confusion but smiled, "Ok."

"!!!!!!!!!!" Her mind blew up as their lips met. Mitsuba blushed furiously but leaned closer. _...finally_, she thought.

Kagura inched closer to him as they walked home. In the confusion she had misplaced her umbrella (actually she had dropped it at the Shinsengumi when they had first kissed) and she unconsciously wanted to hide against Okita, "Ne, bastard, how many girls have you kissed." She honestly didn't know what prompted her to ask.

Hijikata tried to ignore the heat in his face, especially when he pulled away. He had always wanted to kiss Mitsuba, he confessed to himself. "U-uh," he blushed furiously and scratched the back of his head, "Come on, I s-should take you home."

Blinking, Okita blushed, "How many...? ...uh. Two?" he blushed and tried not to look embarresed.

As he pulled away she blushed even more, stuttering as usual, "O-oh, O-Ok..."

She blinked. Oh, it wasn't that many, but of course she had just lost her first kiss to _him_ of all people. "Do you... kiss people you like?" She barely heard the words herself and had no idea if he heard her. _Did he like _**_her_**_? _is what she wanted to really ask.

He took her hand in his and walked with her. He could allow himself at least one day of romantic fancies, right?

Okita blinked again, trying not to blush again. "...probably." he mumbled, looking away from her.

Mitsuba's hand entertwined with his and she smiled, leaning on his shoulder again. Although she had... loads of questions to ask, she thought this wouldn't be a good time.

Kagura could feel her face turn a light shade of pink. She opened her mouth to ask her next question, but sighed instead, frowning, and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

Hijikata smiled, but soon hid it. He knew they would have to talk once they arrived home. He also knew he'd stink at it; he was never good at expressing his feelings, even after kissing her.

They arrived at the Shinsengumi soon after and Hijikata walked Mitsuba to her room.

This time Okita asked her, "Why ask?" he stopped and looked at the sky.

"A-ah.. ano.. T-toushirou-kun?" Mitsuba said nevoursly after entering the room.

Kagura stopped too, but decided to stare far off into the distance, "Just wondering why you kissed _me._"

He stared at Mitsuba, taking one last drag from his cigarette, "Hm?"

Okita smirked, "Did you like the kiss _that_ much~?" he turned around to face her and showed her his grin.

Her mouth opened a bit, but closed. _Should I say it? ...I can't just.. overlook this. _Mitsuba sighed, tried to take some courage, then said, "Why did you.. do that?"

Kagura's eyebrow twitched and she punched him in the arm, softly though, "I DID NOT." Her face was burning red, but she crossed her arms and acted like nothing was bothering her, "I was just _wondering._" She made sure she added emphasis on the last word.

Hijikata turned around. He couldn't exactly look at her while he thought of the reason, "I... I've always care for you, Mitsuba." Since they left for Edo, Hijikata pushed thoughts of her aside. Today had been the first day he really allowed himself to feel. He turned to face her, "I still care for you."

Frowning, he said, "Fine." remembering not to say, Well, I liked it a lot.

Mitsuba blinked, did he... really... care for her? She blushed then sort of felt dizzy. "T-toushirou-kun..." she looked at him with her reddish-brownish eyes, "I've... also... a-always... c-c-cared for..." then she fainted.

Kagura 'hmphed' and started walking. She couldn't admit she liked kissing Okita, especially not to the sadist himself.

Hijikata thanked the gods for his quick reflexes. He caught Mitsuba and quickly shouted for the guards he knew were around the corner, "Oi! Call a doctor!" He stared down at the girl in his arms and cradled her close until the other Shinsengumi told him a doctor was on his way.

With a little sigh of relief he picked her up and took her inside the room to lay her on the futon.

Now he just needed to call Sougo.

The atmosphere was... silent now. With Okita walking behind Kagura, nothing was said. A sudden ringtone was heard and they both jumped a bit. Okita took out his phone, viewing that is was Mayora Ass calling him. He rolled his eyes and pushed the green button, "What?" his face's colour slowly faded into white. Okita's sister was in danger.

Kagura watched as the colour drained from Okita's face. She bit her bottom lip, "What's the matter?" She had never seen him so pale and worried.

Hijikata quickly explained what happened and hung up, figuring Okita would rush over. He pocketed his phone just when the doctor arrived.

Okita stuttered in unknown fear, "O-o-onee-san.. is.. in a coma... We have to go now!!" he pulled her hand and ran to the Shinsengumi, panting. _It cant be. Not now!! Please.. God.. don't take her away from me... Please.. God.. don't make this her limit... _His tears slowly climbed out and they fell as he ran.

She opened her mouth to say something, but what could she say? She let herself be pulled to the Shinsengumi, _Please let his onee-san be okay._ She hated seeing his eyes with tears and wanted, hoped that it would all be better.

Hijikata had stepped outside Mitsuba's room when the medics arrived. He overheard them say she needed to be transported to the hospital. He frowned and tried to ignore the knot in his stomach. That's when he saw Okita come running through the entrance.

Okita held Hijikata by the shoulders, letting go of Kagura, he said in a scared voice, tears still falling, "W-where is she?? W-w-where??" he shook the other man's shoulder, "W-where...?" his voice turned into a tiny whimper.

Kagura watched the scene with sad eyes. She wanted to reach out and hug Okita.

Hijikata just looked off to the side, hiding his own pain, "She's on the way to the hospital." He brushed Okita off and walked towards a patrol car, "Hurry, we can catch up."

Okita eyes lost its light and he ran towards the car, pulling Kagura with himself, "I'll drive." he mumbled as Hijikata entered the car. He started the car and whizzed through the streets, breaking every driving law.

"Oi Sougo! Do you want to kill someone?" Hijikata half-yelled. In reality he didn't mind the reckless driving, at least not on this particular day.

They arrived rather fast, just in time to see the medics load Mitsuba off the ambulance and take her inside the hospital.

Kagura walked up beside Okita and kept a frown on her face.

Okita didn't reply Hijikata but kept on driving like he was being chased by murderers. He towards his sister and shouted, "Onee-san!!" but she couldnt hear him.

He collaspsed on the floor as he watched them load her to the Emergency Room.

Hijikata swallowed a lump in his throat and walked outside. He didn't want to be inside the hospital, it was stuffy and uncomfortable. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, staring up at the sky.

When Okita collapsed, Kagura ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew how it felt to see someone you love taken to the hospital. She knew all too well the feeling of knowing someone close was sick or dying. She didn't have many memories of her mother, but she always remembered the feeling when she got when she was in the hospital.

She tightened her arms around him and held back the tears filling her eyes.

Okita couldn't move. He didn't even have the energy to cry... or even to put his arms around Kagura. _I'm sorry, Kagura... I'm sorry, Hijikata... I'm sorry.. Onee-san.. _Then, he started to cry.

Kagura bit her bottom lip and hugged him tighter. "It'll be okay," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. Then she too, started to cry.

Taking all his strength, he put his arms around her and held her close, stroking her hair. Okita didn't want her to cry.

She gave him a squeeze and held him tight. It wasn't long before a doctor came out to inform them that Mitsuba was stable, but she needed her rest. Visits would have to be brief.

Okita's eyes had its light again. _Onee-san will live! She'll live! _his energy came back and he sighed in relief. _Thank you God.__  
_

Kagura couldn't help but smile. She let go of him and moved back, "You should go in to tell her good night." She wiped her face, now covered in dry tears.

Outside someone came to tell Hijikata the good news. He sighed in relief, but stayed outside. He didn't know if he should go bother her or if she was even awake.

He took her by the hand and entered the room, kissing his sister on her forehead he whispered, "Goodnight." and he also wiped his face.

Kagura was surprised he took her inside, but she smiled down at Mitsuba, silently giggling at how similar they were in appearance.

Okita smiled warmly at his sisters sleeping face, _I'm so glad._

"T-toushirou.. kun..." his sister suddenly mumbled, and opened her eyes, only to be looking at her little brother in shock and a girl.

Kagura's eyes widened. "The Mayo Vice-Commander is outside," she stated, surprised she woke up so quick. Then she turned to look at her hand entwined with Okita's and she blushed a little.

Okita frowned slightly and mumbled, "I'll bring him in..." he also noticed that his hand had another hand in it, but he held it still, liking the warmth.

Mitsuba smiled weakly, nodding slowly.

Kagura noticed the frown and yanked on his arm gently, "_I'll_ bring him in, you stay here." She let go of his hand and ran out the door. She dashed outside, spotted Hijikata beside the entrance and walked up to him, "Oi, you're wanted inside."

Hijikata just eyed Kagura and, without an word, walked into the hospital. He didn't feel like arguing with children. He stopped outside Mitsuba's door, Kagura right behind him.

Okita tried to protest but he stayed silent. He didn't want his sister to get angry already when she just woke up.

Mitsuba blushed slightly as she saw Hijikata walking slowly to the room.

Kagura dashed inside before Hijikata and grabbed Okita's arm, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear, "Let's wait in the hall." She didn't want either of the Okita's feeling bad. She knew Mitsuba liked Hijikata - she could tell, after all she was a woman too.

Hijikata stepped up to the bed and looked down at Mitsuba, "How are you feeling?"

Okita heard her and frowned but nodded. _Well.. shes still my sister. _He walked out slowly with her, looking at the floor.

Mitsuba's hand suddenly moved slowly, "T-toushi.. rou-kun.. " she smiled weakly again, opening her eyes, and looking at him softly.

Once outside Kagura fell silent. She had no idea why she had spent the day with Okita, trying to keep him happy. She leaned against the wall beside him and looked at him with big eyes.

Hijikata moved forward and gently slid his hand over hers. He let a smile grace his features, "You scared us."

Okita noticed that she was staring at him. He mumbled, "Whats wrong?"

Mitsuba blushed and she held his hand a bit tighter, "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"You're a good brother," she said, remember her own failure of a big brother. She stared at the floor and chewed on her bottom lip, wanting to tell him she sort of liked hi- no, that was out of the question.

Hijikata returned the gesture, squeezing her hand a bit, "You need to rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

He leaned on her shoulder, thanking her for the comment and thinking of his sister and Hijikata. Sighing, he asked her, "...um, China... have you ever... liked... no. Loved... anyone?"

Mitsuba's eyes closed slowly, "T-thank you..."

Kagura blinked and thought about that. Well, she admires Gin-chan, but that hardly counts as a love interest. She looked at Okita and frowned a bit. She mumbled, "No. Why?"

Hijikata wanted to lean forward and kiss her forehead, but he opted to just give her hand one last squeeze before letting her sleep. He walked out the room.

Okita blinked. For one second there.. he thought that... she liked him. He sighed, knowing that he was very wrong. "Well, I just wondered... how does it feel like..?"

She sighed and leaned against him, figuring it felt nice, like the happy couples seen on television or walking in the parks. She couldn't admit to Okita that she liked him, could she? "Na, I..." her words were stuck in her throat. "I... uh, you... nevermind." Nope, she couldn't.

His brow rised in confusion, "Me what~?" he grinned playfully.

Kagura blushed and hid her face, "Nothing. Nevermind. I didn't say anything." Why did she open her mouth?

He frowned, poking her cheek, "Yes, you did say something~"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I was going to say..." She stopped and took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I _MIGHT_ LIKE **YOU**." She didn't expect to say it so loud, but for good measure she gave him a soft kick.

There, it was off her chest.

He blinked. Oh. I see. Blushing, he thought, _I can't lose!_ "WELL. I _MIGHT_ LIKE **YOU TOO**." he looked away.

Kagura's eyes widened. He... liked her? Well, might, but a might was better than nothing. She couldn't stop from grinning. She actually felt happy he said that and hugged him.

Now his eyes widened. Why is she... hugging him? He smirked, "Yes?"

"Shut up and hug me," she murmured. She didn't want to say she was happy about his confession, that would just prove she liked him a lot. Instead, she hugged him, hoping he'd get the picture and not ask questions. It felt rather nice, being against him.

He smiled and nuzzled her cheek with his own, "Fine."

She smiled too and laughed softly, "But I'm still going to kick your ass one day."

Okita nibbled on her ear and mumbled, "Yea right."

THE NEXT DAY

Mitsuba woke up, wondering how long she had been sleeping. The only thing she could see was Hijikata, leaning on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Her head tilted. _I thought he left..._ She smiled and put one hand on his head, stroking his hair.

"Thank you, Toushirou-kun." her lips brushed his forehead softly.

Hijikata's eyes fluttered open. His back was going to kill him for that awkward position he had slept in, but once he saw Mitsuba was awake he forgot all about it. He smiled, his guard down considering he still wasn't fully awake, "How are you feeling?"

Mitsuba smiled at him, "I feel fine, thank you... are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hijikata said as he stood up to stretch. He sat back down and looked out the window. He knew he they would have to talk about what had happened the day before at some point, but he didn't know if he could avoid hurting Mitsuba.

Nodding, she mumbled, "Good." and she rubbed her eyes softly. Mitsuba didn't know how she suddenly got on top of Hijikata, blushing. She thought that it was probably her fall made her fall on him, their bodies almost touching. Blushing furiously, she stuttered, "T-Toushir.. ou..." her eyes met his and Mitsuba's mouth was shut. She had this urge... desire... to kis- _NO I CANT!! _She mentally shouted at herself, but only to find her face leaning down closer and closer. Mitsuba's lips touched his and she deepened the kiss, blushing.

Hijikata's eyes widened when their lips touched. He wasn't suppose to kiss her back. The plan was to tell her that he _did_ care for her, but that she would be happier with someone who would actually be there for her. Now that they were kissing though, Hijikata discarded that idea. He gently buried his hand in her hair and pulled her closer.

She blushed as his hand crawled into her hair slowly. Mitsuba had never felt this way before. _I really, truly... l-l-love Toushirou-kun.. _her brain just simply couldn't process the fact that her lips were touching his... and god, it felt so wonderful. The phone suddenly rang, making Mitsuba come back to her senses, pulling away, panting. She covered her face in embaressment, leaving the phone to ring by itself.

Hijikata looked at the phone, face red and slightly irritated at its timing, and reached to pick it up, "Hello?" Now he was really at a loss. What was he going to do with Mitsuba? He knew he loved her, he had since forever ago, but he wasn't sure he'd be good for her.

Okita's head tilted, "...Hijikata-san, why are _you_ there?" he said in a threatning tone towards his own phone.

Mitsuba wondered who even DARED to interfere with her kiss.

Oh great, Hijikata thought, that was just what he needed. Sougo. "None of your business Sougo. What do you want?" There was no way he was letting Okita get the best of him, not before he properly talked to Mitsuba.

"I want to know why and what you were doing with my sister." he smiled and said slowly.

Mitsuba blinked. _Sou-chan? _

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched. Fine, if he wanted to know then he'd know, "I slept here and just now we were kissing. If you have nothing more to say I'll hang up." After the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. If his life wasn't hell before it'd be hell from now on.

He handed the phone to Mitsuba, not wanting to hear Okita's reaction. His face was red.

Okita gaped at the girl next to him, Kagura. He put them on speaker so she could hear too. Okita screamed into the phone, "WHAT THE HELLL?????"

Mitsuba covered one of her ears and murmured, "...sorry, Sou-chan..."

Kagura wanted to laugh. Really, the look on Okita's face was priceless, but she refrained and pet his back instead. The Mayo vice-commander was going to die she figured.

Hijikata looked at the phone and frowned.

Okita twitched but sort of relaxed just a bit when Kagura touched his back. Okita bit his lower lip and swore into the phone, "Onee-san... did you like the k-k-k- OH WHATEVER HE DID TO YOU??"

Mitsuba blushed and mumbled, "I... dont think you'd want to know.."

Kagura pouted at Okita and whispered, "Just blow him up." It'd get rid of the problem, right?

Hijikata sighed and took the phone from Mitsuba, "Sougo, I need to talk to Mitsuba. Call later." Without another word he turned the phone off. But now with silence he was finding it hard to concentrate on what he wanted to say, "He'll never accept us."

"Good idea," he whispered back then the phone suddenly got cut off, "HE HUNG UP ON ME." his eyes widened in shock and he fell back, swearing again.

Blinking, Mitsuba answered, "He never did." she added a sad smile. She sighed,_ This'll never work out._

Kagura pet his head, trying her best to comfort him, "Ne, what if he makes her happy?" A brother would want his sister to be happy, right?

He smiled at Mitsuba, but the smile slowly disappeared. What could he do? He knew he couldn't give her a happy, normal life. Would she mind?

Okita whined and his face fell on her lap. "I know.."

Mitsuba stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

Kagura smiled down at him, "But you can still blow him up, ne?"

"Mitsuba," Hijikata began, finding it hard to say anything, "I care about you, but..." His words trailed off. He looked at her; he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

Okita blushed, looking at her smile. He looked away and mumbled, "But she likes him."

Mitsuba ended the sentence for him, "It'll never work...?" just a little sniffle was muffled, "I've always.. l-loved you... Toushirou-kun.. but... " even she couldn't end the sentence. Tears fell, and she noticed them. Making and excuse, she said, smiling, "Ah.. dust.."

"Blow him up, not kill him," she insisted. Okita could say it was an accident. "And if he hurts her you'll have an excuse to kill him," she added while running her fingers through his hair.

Hijikata bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to wipe her tears and tell her it was okay, but he didn't let himself. Instead he cleared his throat and looked outside the window, "I've always loved you too Mitsuba." He had hurt her, the tears proved that, but he wouldn't hurt her any more. He knew what he was going to ask might be impossible and possibly selfish, but the words came out before he could stop them, "Stay here. With me." He looked at her with sincerity.

"I try!! Honestly!! But I can NEVER even harm him!! ...its so unfair." he whined.

Mitsuba blinked. _Did I just hear that?_ Her face turned red fast and she covered her mouth fast, trying not to scream in happiness. She nodded slowly, and smiled.

Kagura giggled, "I'll help!" Gin-chan didn't like the Mayo vice-commander either so in her book Hijikata was worth blowing up. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Hijikata smiled and reached his hand out, cupping her cheek. He knew he wasn't able to give her a normal life, but at least she looked happy.

He laughed softly, smiling at her as she kissed him. Okita smirked, "Not there, you idiot." he pulled her lips to his own and he kissed them gently.

Still blushing, she still couldnt say anything.

She pouted into the kiss - she wasn't an idiot! - but then softly kiss him back.

Hijikata couldn't say anything either, so rather than fumbling over his words he kissed her. Life was going to be pretty hectic around the Shinsengumi from now on.

Okita pulled away, "We'll have to do that a lot of times ok?" he smirked.

She blinked, but kissed him back, having the exact same thought he had. _Oh well. _

Again with another rp here. Wow, this one got a little angst-y. We are *cough* OBVIOUSLY *cough* on another rp thingy with OKI/KAGU and wait for it….. GIN/HIJI finally some yaoi. Theres gonna be more yaoi from me of course, ahahahahah.

LOVES FROM US BOTH,

Shinatty


End file.
